<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wand Sparks by charlotte123456789</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379744">Wand Sparks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789'>charlotte123456789</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter One-Shots [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Black Lake, Fake Wand, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Pranks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so beautiful, yet it just wouldn't work!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Molly Prewett &amp; Sirius Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter One-Shots [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wand Sparks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ahhh! Why won’t you just work!?” Molly screamed down at the wand held in her hand.</p><p>It was a beautiful mahogany wand, 12 inches in length with a whimsical twisted pattern carved into the sides.</p><p>I was a rare beauty of the world. Yet, she could <em> not </em> get it to work. And it was <em> infuriating. </em></p><p> </p><p>She had wandered down to the lake alone to use it, not wanting to be caught by some teacher telling her that she shouldn’t be using <em> inappropriate </em> magic in the hallways.</p><p>She had tested it first, <em> obviously. </em>Yellow sparks had shot out the end as intended proving it was indeed a real wand and she was ready as ever to use the wonderful wand.</p><p>But. It. Would. Not. Work.</p><p>All she wanted to do was enlarge the leaf that was floating so serenely on the lake. Drifting to and fro with the current but no strong wind, it remained in place.</p><p>“<em> Engorgio!” </em>She screamed at it once more and watched with growing ire as still nothing happened.</p><p>The leaf remained unchanged, just floating in place with no change as if to mock her.</p><p>“Eugh! Fine then!” She threw the wand onto the floor in her anger and marched back up to the tree, where she sat down with a huff and glared angrily out onto the still serene water.</p><p>The wand lay in the muddy ground, the once beautiful pattern now tarnished as mud got stuck within its grooves and the polished gleam now gone as the water smeared it away.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>She was startled out of her angry thoughts when she heard a voice. Standing up and spinning round to see who it was she was met with- “Sirius? What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am <em> obviously </em> coming over to assist a young lady who I could see was <em> so obviously </em> in need of a gentleman's attention.” Sirius stated in an ever so regal voice, finishing off the sentence with an elaborate bow.</p><p> </p><p>Molly snorted, “And what's the truth?”</p><p> </p><p>She watched as he shuffled slightly before coming over and dropping down to sit beside her, “There may have <em> possibly </em> been some dungbombs set off in the dungeons but I, <em> of course, </em> had <em> nothing </em> to do with it and am just enjoying the crisp autumn air with a good friend.”</p><p>He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and she burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, the only reason you are out here is for <em> fresh air, </em>” she snorted again. Finally feeling a bit lighter after her previous anger.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here anyway? Usually you’d be with Lils or Arthur at this time of the afternoon,” Sirius questioned as he lay back against the tree, as if with no cares in the world.</p><p> </p><p>She huffed as she made up her mind on whether to tell him or not. On one hand, he may well just laugh at her but on the other he was her friend and would probably try and help.</p><p>Mind made up she spoke, “There’s a wand down there on the floor that I got sent from the family vaults by Gideon. But I just can’t get it to work for me!”</p><p>Sirius hmmed at her and she watched as he got up and wandered over to where she had thrown it down in her fit of anger. She watched silently as he picked it and brushed off the dirt it was now caked with. He went through all the same motions as she had, eyed it up, gave it a good flick and lo and behold it sparked for him just as it had for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” she saw him mutter just before he threw it back on the floor and into the mud.</p><p> </p><p>“Sirius! Why did you do that!?” She threw herself up into a more sitting position rather than her previous relaxed stance. She couldn’t do anymore than gape at him when he started laughing.</p><p>“Sirius! Explain! <em> Now!” </em> She was getting more and more frustrated as each second passed and all he did was remain laughing.</p><p>“Sorry, but it's just you didn’t even realise and got so angry over it and I’m guessing that that’s exactly what Gideon wanted. It’s not a real wand Molly, just a really fancy trick one.”</p><p>She listened as he spoke but none of it made any sense, “But it sparked?”</p><p>He came back over to her and sat down once more, “That’s why I said a <em> fancy </em> trick wand and <em> not </em>just a trick wand. Look, take out your own wand and make it spark.”</p><p>She didn’t know what the purpose of this was but she did as he bid. It produced yellow sparks as it always did when commanded and she turned back to look at Sirius.</p><p>“Now watch mine,” she saw as he took out his own wand and made it produce its own blue sparks, “Do you see?”</p><p>She didn’t. “Both wands sparked and proved they were real. I don’t get it.”</p><p>He smiled at her even as she still remained slightly angry at her obvious lack of understanding, “It sparked just as it should any real wand for you, <em> but </em> I don’t produce yellow sparks, did I? Mine are <em> always </em>blue. That’s how I could tell it was a fake, you would never have had a chance.”</p><p>“Oh.” She looked down towards her feet, away from him. She felt so stupid, tricked by a fake wand as if she was a child again.</p><p>“Hey now, not your fault, anybody with yellow sparks would’ve fallen for that and I bet my last Knut that he picked it specifically with you in mind. Now, how about we go and misplace some more dungbombs around the dungeons? I’m sure that’ll cheer you up!” She looked back at him and smiled as she nodded her agreement.</p><p>“Thanks, Sirius.” </p><p>“No need to thank me, my wonderful lady, any other such gentleman would have done the same,” as he spoke he leapt up and offered his hand out to help her. She grinned as she took it.</p><p>“I do mean it though, <em> thanks </em>.”</p><p>They grinned once more at each other before setting off, no more worrying about a fake wand, they had much more interesting things to do involving some dungbombs and the dungeons.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>